What Would Happen?
by azngirl123
Summary: What would happen is Tony saved Kate duing Twillight? What would happen after the incident? Read to find out. TATE.


**My pen name was **_**azngirl313, **_**but I slightly changed it to **_**azngirl123. **_**Here's a one-shot. It's another one-shot about Tony and Kate switching places during Twilight.**

No One's Point of View

The team was on the rooftop, while McGee was at the bottom trying to disable the rockets. Gibbs, Tony, and Kate ran out of bullets after the shootings. However, McGee successfully jammed the drone. But, suddenly, Kate yelled "Shooter," and dove in front of Gibbs. Both Gibbs and Tony immediately shot at the shooter.

"Kate," Gibbs said as he went to Kate.

"You okay?" Tony asked after they flipped her over.

"Ow," was the moan that came from Kate.

"I just got shot at point range Dinozzo, what do you think?" was her reply to his question.

"You're not going to palates class tomorrow," he teased. Kate moaned again.

"Protection detail is over Kate," Gibbs said.

"You did good," Tony complemented her.

"For once Dinozzo is right," was Gibbs sarcastic remark. Kate laughed.

"Wow, I thought I'd die before I heard…" she was interrupted by Tony.

"Get Down!" he jumped and knocked Kate out of the way. He was shot in his right side. Who knew something so bad could happen so quickly. He had seen a red laser point at Kate's forehead.

Gibbs was the first to get up and shoot toward the place where the shot came from. He shot Ari in the chest and the terrorist collapsed in a heap on the roof of the adjacent building.

"Tony!" Kate ran to his side. A pool of blood was already forming under his body.

"McGee, call an ambulance, Dinozzo is shot." Gibbs yelled into the walkie talkie. Kate took off her jacket and applied pressure to the wound. Tears were forming in Kate's eyes; this has been the third time in a period of three to four weeks where she had seen Tony's life at risk. First with the pneumonic plague, second, with the bombed car, and now, with a bullet in his right side. It has been at least ten minutes.

"Where are the damn medics!?" Gibbs yelled. He was clearly running out of patience. Kate has remained silent. If anyone looked closely, they could see tears running down her face, but she had her head down. The door to the roof busted open and three men with a stretcher came onto the roof.

"That the guy," one medic said pointing at Tony.

"Of course he is! He's the one with a bullet in his chest!" Gibbs yelled at the medic. The other two were placing Tony onto the stretcher.

"The bullet entered his left side and he may have a concussion from the landing. We're going to get him on the helicopter to Bethsheda. One of you can go with him," another medic said.

"Kate go with Tony, I'll meet you there," Gibbs said and ran down the stairs to McGee. Kate boarded the helicopter.

The ride to the hospital seemed like hours. Kate held Tony's strong hand in hers throughout the ride. During that time, she thought of life without Tony. No one would call her Katie constantly, no one would throw paperclips or paper balls at her, no one would go through her private things, no one would tease and argue with her; the list went on and on. All those things she thought she hated, she would miss. She never realized how much of a void Tony would leave if he died. A voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Miss, we have landed," the medic said to her.

"Um, okay," she stuttered and walked along side Tony into the hospital. She kept walking with him until a nurse stopped her.

"Sorry Ma'am, Mr. Dinozzo is headed into surgery. You'll have to wait in the waiting room," the nurse said. She walked into the waiting room where she met Gibbs, Ducky, McGee, and Abby. Abby was crying. Abby came up and hugged her.

"How is he?" she whispered to her.

"He's headed into surgery," Kate responded so that everyone could hear her.

She sat down next to Abby. She had her head in her hands to cover he tear stained face. It was quiet. Ducky was talking to the nurses, Gibbs and McGee were silent, and Abby was silently crying.

"The nurses say that Tony will be in surgery for a few hours," Ducky said as he returned.

During the wait, she reflected on her relationship with Tony. She remembered the conversation she shared with Tony in Guantanamo Bay on the way to Paula Cassidy's apartment.

_Flashback_

"_We work together Tony, it's like a brother-sister thing," Kate replied to Tony._

"_I've never had a sister," Tony grinned._

"_Probably a good thing," she told him._

_End of Flashback_

Oh how wrong she was. She knew there was more to their relationship. She knew she liked Tony as more than a brother. She realized she loved him. She had been denying her feelings for him because she was scared of being hurt. That's why she felt a tinge of jealously when Tony talked about his flings, that's why they constantly teased each other, that's why she was so worried about Tony during his undercover mission with Jeffrey and during the plague and now, it was not because she worried for him as a co-worker or friend, but because she loved him. She wondered why she fell for him. He was egoistical, chauvinistic, childish, annoying, and not able to commit, but he was definitely handsome without a doubt, charming, trustworthy, he showed his sensitive side when Ernst Yost came, and she like his sensitive side. He could make her laugh even though she was angry at him. She loved him and his flaws. That's what made him Tony.

She saw two doctors come out of the same doors Tony went in and she recognized one as Dr. Brad Pitt.

"Are you the friends and family of Anthony Dinozzo?" the other doctor asked.

"I'm Dr. Trevor Wood. Dr. Brad Pitt told me that Mr. Dinozzo was recovering from the pneumonic plague. Have there been any other life threatening accidents?" Dr. Wood asked them.

"Yes, this morning, Tony ran from a bombed car," Gibbs told them.

"His blood pressure was also high, 136 over 84" Ducky added.

"How is he?" Kate managed to say.

"He's not doing well. We almost lost him during the surgery. The bullet pierced his left lung and with his recovery from the pneumonic plague and his minor concussion, it put his condition into worse terms than usual. The bullet also managed to damage a major artery. Anthony lost a lot of blood. He does have a slight chance of making it, but the chances are he might not make it," Dr. Wood said. Abby broke down sobbing and so did Kate.

"No, he can't die," Kate whispered.

"May we see him?" McGee asked.

"Of course," Dr. Pitt said. They were led to his room. Tony was sleeping and his chest was bandaged.

"Tony survived the pneumonic plague, he will make it through this," Gibbs reassured everyone.

"Oh Tony," Kate whispered. The team walked into the room. Kate sat at the side of Tony's bed and took his hand in hers, Ducky and Gibbs sat on the uncomfortable couch, and McGee and Abby stood and looked at Tony. McGee had his arms around her.

_Beep- Beep- Beep_

It was the heart monitor by Tony. That was the only thing that reassured her Tony was still alive. Time passed and the worst noise filled the room.

_Beeeeeeeep_

The line on the heart monitor was straight.

"No! Tony!" Kate and Abby yelled.

"Dr. Wood! Dr. Pitt! Tony's heart stopped!" Ducky and Gibbs yelled into the hall when they saw the two doctors. The doctors and nurses rushed into the room.

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave," Dr. Pitt said. They all left the room in tears, even Gibbs. Tony was like a son to him.

"No he can't die! I didn't tell him!" Kate yelled. She didn't get the chance to tell Tony her feelings. That was the last thing she said before it went black.

"Kate! Wake up! Kate!" She could hear a female voice call her. She fought to open her eyes, but she managed to. She saw Abby in tears above her. It has been three days since Tony was shot.

"Thank God Kate!" Abby hugged Kate with all her strength.

"Abby….can't…breathe," she managed out between gasps.

"Sorry Kate."

"What happened?" Kate asked. So many questions popped into her head. Where was she? Where was the rest of the team? Why did she suddenly wake up in a white room? Where was Tony?

"Tony, where is he?" she asked. She couldn't lose him.

"Kate, you passed out from shock. You've been out for three hours. After you passed out, the nurses placed you in this room to make sure you were alright. The doctors revived Tony, but he's still in critical condition," Abby explained to her. Abby helped her stand up.

"Oh, can I go see Tony?" she asked.

"He's…"

"Right here," a voice from behind the two women said. Gibbs was right, he did survive.

"Oh my God! Tony!" Abby yelled. She ran to him and tackled him with a hug. Kate stayed behind. How did Tony wake up? How did he know to come here? She sighed inwardly. She hated being clueless. She could see he was still pale, but not as much as he was earlier.

"How did you know to come here?" Kate asked.

"Gibbs told me when I woke up. He told me you passed out, so I came here," Tony sheepishly said. She was touched that Tony would want to see her, even though he was the one with a bullet to his chest and in critical condition.

"Are you going to be okay?" Abby said as she let go of him.

"Yeah, I'm going to be on sick leave again. The bullet did damage to my lung, but Dr. Wood and Pitt repaired it. I'll be fine, but I still do have one hell of a headache from the concussion and it's kind of difficult to breathe," Tony explained. Abby knew that Tony and Kate needed to be alone for awhile.

"I'm going to the cafeteria. See you later," Abby quickly excused herself and ran out of the room while closing the door on her way out.

"So, no hug for me," Tony smirked as he held his arms out. She rolled her eyes; although he had been shot, he was still his regular self. She walked to him and hugged him. She inhaled his scent. She decided that it was now or never to tell him.

"Tony, I have to tell you something," Kate started. Tony had to tell her something too. He knew that he fell in love with his co-worker and friend. She was truly not like every girl he met. She was stubborn as he was, she could tease him back, she could leave him speechless, she was incredibly beautiful, and she truly was beautiful, unlike every girl he has dated so far, who he thought of as "hot". He decided that this was time to her.

"Kate, I have to tell you something too," Tony started. They were interrupted by a door opening.

"There you are. Mr. Dinozzo you have to come back to your room," a nurse said. They pulled apart, blushed, and groaned. They were so close.

"We'll finish this later," Tony said as he walked out of the room. She stood there for a few minutes until Abby came back.

"Okay, what's up Kate?" Abby always knew there was something 'hinky' going on.

"Nothing," Kate said innocently.

"Come on Kate, I know there's something,"

"Okay, I'm going to tell Tony my… feelings for him," she explained quietly. Abby's eyes widened.

"Finally, it's about time! Why don't you tell him!?" Abby screamed. She wanted her two friends to finally get together, plus she had a bet that they would hook up before the end of the month.

"I tried, but the nurse interrupted and he had something to tell me too," Kate groaned.

"Damn nurse!" Abby cursed. Kate laughed.

"You need to try to tell him again," Abby said.

"I know," Kate sighed. Abby hugged her and they both walked out. They went to Tony's room where they saw that he was asleep.

"Ahhh, Caitlin, it's nice to see you up and awake," Ducky said as Kate walked into the room.

"Where's Gibbs?" She asked. She noticed that Gibbs was missing.

"He's with Fornell," Ducky told her.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"They are discussing Ari. He's dead. Gibbs shot him on the rooftop after Tony was shot," Ducky explained to her. Kate was relieved that Ari has finally died. McGee's phone suddenly rang. He talked on the phone and there was a "yes boss" at the end; obviously, Gibbs.

"Gibbs wants all of us to go back to NCIS except Kate. Kate you have to stay here," McGee relayed the message to them. Kate sat on the chair by Tony's bed and the rest of the team bid their farewells and left. Kate sat for an hour and fell asleep.

She was woken up when the mattress of the bed shifted. Tony opened his eyes and saw a brunette holding his hand and laying her head on his chest. He immediately realized it was Kate.

"Kate?" Tony whispered. The brunette opened her eyes and looked up to a pair of green eyes looking back at her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she straightened up.

"I'm feeling better and the headache is gone, but it's still hard to breathe," Tony told her. She knew that they had to finish up their conversation.

"Look Tony, can we finish what we were talking about earlier?" Kate timidly asked. Tony had to tell Kate how he felt.

"Yeah, what I was trying to say was…" he was one again interrupted.

"Dinozzo, it's glad to see you awake," Gibbs said as he walked in. Both Kate and Tony groaned.

"Good to see you too Boss," Tony grumbled.

"Kate, after Tony is released, take him home and look after him tonight," Gibbs ordered.

"Okay," Kate said. She had no problem with taking him home; it gave them a chance to talk.

"I'll see you on Monday at 700," Gibbs directed to Kate, "and I'll see you in two weeks," he directed to Tony. He walked out of the room and Dr. Pitt and Wood walked in.

"Hello Tony and Kate," Dr. Pitt greeted.

"Hello Dr. Pitt and Dr. Wood," they responded.

"Tony is allowed to go home, but is there someone who can watch you for the next week or so in case of emergencies?" Dr. Wood asked.

"I'll do it," Kate volunteered. Tony looked at her surprisingly. Gibbs only told Kate to look after him for the night.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not? I'm not busy," Kate said.

"Great, here's a list of his medications and when he has to take them and here are our phone numbers," Dr. Wood handed to Kate.

"A nurse will come by and take out his IVs and she will give you the papers to sign for the release," Dr. Pitt explained.

"When you are done with the paper work, he is free to go home," Dr. Wood finished.

"Bye Tony, take care," Dr. Pitt said on his way out. A few moments passed and a nurse came in and took the IVs out of Tony and handed Kate the paperwork.

"Great, even when I'm not at work, there's paperwork," Kate grumbled and Tony chuckled.

She filled everything out, with the help of Tony, and Tony was checked out of the hospital. They went to Kate's car and she asked for directions. She was surprised to find that he lived in a middle class apartment complex and that he lived near her. Tony led their way to his apartment and unlocked the door. She was surprised to see that the apartment was neat and clean; she never expected that of Tony. She walked around while Tony went to check around the apartment. On the walls were pictures of the team. There were pictures from the crime scenes too; there was Gibbs on the phone, there was McGee talking with Ducky, and there was her sketching. She was shocked to see that most of the pictures had her in it.

"Are you staying for dinner?" A voice said from behind her. She jumped in surprise.

"Sorry," Tony apologized.

"Yeah, I'll stay. I have to baby sit you remember," she teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Good, I'll go make dinner," Tony was about to go to the kitchen until Kate stopped him.

"No Tony, you just got released from the hospital, take it easy. I'll make the food, just tell me what to do and where the food is," Kate said.

"But Kate," Tony started.

"No buts Tony," Kate argued.

"Fine. I hope you like Italian, that's all I have," he followed Kate into the kitchen and sat on the bar stool.

"Okay, the pots are in the bottom cabinet and the pasta shells are in the top left cabinet," Tony instructed. Kate did as told and boiled the pasta shells.

"There's some of my aunt's famous marinara sauce in the freezer. Put it in the microwave and heat up for five minutes, then let it cool for one minute, and reheat it for another three minutes. Once you are done, pour the sauce over the shells and serve," Tony finished with a grin. Kate read the label on the jar of sauce.

"Tony, did you make this?"

"Yeah, but it's my aunt's recipe," he said. Kate did as she was told and the pasta was soon finished.

"Tony this is great sauce," she said when she took the first bite. She was impressed.

"Thank you, so are you staying for awhile after dinner? We can watch a movie," he suggested. Kate thought for a bit.

"Sure," _a night with Tony couldn't hurt_, she thought.

"You can pick the movie," They were soon finished eating and Kate wandered over to his bookshelf of DVDs.

"Tony you must have a hundred DVDs," she said.

"I don't know, I lost count," Tony responded. She knew Tony's movies were mostly action, so she chose from one of his newer movies, _Live Free and Die Hard._ She handed the DVD to Tony.

"_Live Free and Die Hard_, nice choice Katie," he read the title and called her Katie once again.

"Stop calling me Katie," she scolded as she sat on the couch. Tony pooped the DVD in and he sat next to her.

Throughout the movie, she couldn't concentrate on the movie, she was thinking of the conversation she didn't finish with Tony. She really needed to talk to Tony. As if Tony was reading her mind, he said:

"Kate, I think we really need to finish our conversation,"

"So do I," she responded. Tony didn't know how to tell her. He didn't know how she would react; it could go well and they could start a new relationship or she wouldn't feel the same way and their friendship would be ruined. He had to take the chance.

"Kate, I really need to tell you that…I have been, um," he couldn't find the right words to tell her. She was so much more different from the other girls.

"Kate, I have been having these feelings for you…and I want to be more than friends. I want us to work; I want us to have a real relationship and not be a one night stand. I…really do love you Kate," he told the truth to her and she hasn't said anything to him.

"If you don't feel the same way, I hope we can forget about this and still be friends," Kate still was in utter shock. She has to say something.

"Tony…" she started. Tony could already see her rejecting him. He couldn't bear the pain.

"I also have feelings for you. I want us to work and have a real and strong relationship, too. I really do love you, Tony," Kate said. When she said this, he nearly leapt for joy. In seconds, his lips were upon hers. Kate was surprised that it was soft, but passionate. She never imagined Tony to be so good at kissing. Her arms went around his neck and his around her waist. Being human, they had to part for breath.

"So, are we together?" Tony asked.

"Definitely," Kate responded and initiated another kiss. They started a new relationship and who knew a terrible accident can end so well.

**How was it? REVIEW!**


End file.
